fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodrow Vandaggar
Woodrow Vandaggar is a free mage roaming the world to keep order and peace in the places he finds chaotic and unacceptable. His Take Over magic gave him the epithet "Saint's Shadow". He is currently unaffiliated with any guilds, rather joining one if he were asked. Appearance Woodrow is a tall man. He has slightly tanned skin, black hair with a white strip and an average physique. What's most intriguing about his facial appearance is his ruby-red eyes. It is unknown how or why he has them, but once his eyes are shown directly, an aura of death and destruction is felt to those who look into them. He always wears black contact lenses to keep them hidden from far view and matches it with a long black coat with red inscriptions, black pants, black boots, and a golden amulet given to him from the beggar. Personality Known as a saint, Woodrow is a peace-loving man. He's always seen with a smile on his face. He finds fighting meaningless unless it is absolutely necessary. He is always one to talk things over before putting up fists and always does things diplomatically. When he does get into a fight, he goes all out, doing as little lethal damage as possible. He fights with a frown and doesn't smile even once. When his eyes glimmer red passed his lenses, however, his emotional state changes. He goes from a peaceful fighter to a chaotic monster. He beats his opponents down until bloody spurts out of them. He only cools down once he sees that his opponent has lost the will, or consciousness, to fight. For these reasons, he is referred to as "The Saint's Shadow". History Not much is known about Woodrow's childhood, except that his parents were killed by a dark mage and he was forced to travel the world alone. Once he was 10, he thought the world was a place of chaos and sadness. He believed that there was no reason to live. That was until he met a traveling beggar who brought him on his journeys. He taught him that the world may be dark, but can be changed to light by the right person. Seeing potential in Woodrow's red eyes, the beggar taught him the ways of Take Over, which he had practiced before being banned from being a mage by the Magic Council. After 6 years of training, Woodrow learned the art of Take Over and the beggar bestowed upon him his own take over spells. He then sought more magic power to bring peace to the troubled land. He left the beggar and wandered the world, learning new magics and mastering them. Magic & Abilities Take Over: Woodrow's most commonly used magic. He uses it to transform his body into different forms of saints. He originally learned/inherited the magic by the beggar, who was known as a boundless saint before being banned from guild-life by the Magic Council. * Saint Soul: Gautama: Woodrow's first take over form. He first removes his arms from the sleeves of his coat and drapes it over his shoulders. Then his body begins to shine and his skins and clothes become encased with gold. In some situations, his torso, arms, and head increase to a great size while his legs become a little shorter. His gains increased strength and durability in this form. His punches become imbued with light magic and send shock waves when he punches something. * Saint Soul: Guanyin: Woodrow's second take over form. He puts his hands together in the form of a prayer, sits down in meditation and begins to glow brown. His body is encased in wood and forms a wooden robe and crown on his body. From his back grows a wooden wheel resembling the Eight Fold Path and countless arms and hands grow out of it. He then begins to float. In this form, Woodrow gains increased magical power and mostly utilizes hand-to-hand combat and projectile attacks. Each arm and hand act independently and are as versatile as regular arms. * Saint Soul: Budai: Woodrow's third take over form. In this form, Woodrow glows a bright silver and gains much weight. He is adorned in a silver robe and temporarily loses his hair. This take over grants Woodrow enhanced defense from physical and mental attacks and provides better durability of the skin. * Saint Soul: Phra Phrom: Woodrow learned this form by himself. His body shines bright and is then covered by red armor. He grows two extra arms and three extra faces, each face having a different expression on them. Four sword handles appear on his back with a giant ring and a helmet appears on his head. This transformation increases Woodrow's strength and mobility, being his offensive form. * Saint Soul: Prophet: Woodrow's most powerful form of the Saint Soul, it takes up almost all of his magic power to use. His head is encased in a golden helmet, his arms encased in golden gauntlets, his feet encased in golden boots, and a gold cape replaces his coat. Under all of the gold, a body suit resembling a starry midnight blue sky covers his entire body. In this form, he gains increased magic ability. Also when in this form, Woodrow loses control over his body and an entirely different entity "takes over", doing what it believes to be right. Woodrow does have control on a few rare occasions, but usually forgets what happens after reverting to his normal state. [[Light Magic|'Light Magic']]: Before learning Take Over, the beggar taught Woodrow Light Magic so that he could embody the benevolence and virtue of a saint. After much study, Woodrow has become a master of Light Magic, being able to create different constructs, shoot beams,and transform into light at will. High Speed: Woodrow learned this magic during his journey. With this magic, Woodrow can move at extremely fast speeds. Because of his black coat, he leaves a black after-shade, making him appear to be teleporting. Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat: Woodrow decided to learn how to fight in case he was fighting people who could nullify his magic. He is skilled at close quarters combat and mostly uses chops, kicks, and palm thrusts. Swordsmanship: Woodrow is skilled with a sword, but rarely ever uses one. Tactical Mind: Being alone almost his whole childhood, Woodrow learned how to plan and strategize in order to survive. As he grew up, he became even more skilled at forming plans. Trivia *Woodrow's Saint Souls are roughly based on the Buddha and four-faced Buddha of Buddhism as well as the One Piece devil fruit Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu. *Woodrow's Theme song is Deep Blue. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Take Over User